Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 16
Recap Day 139: Part 2 Bad Ways To Get A Date A couple hours later, it's December's turn to do the interrogating. He claims the organization is a group that "fixes" things. He's only been with them for a couple of months, was recruited through friend-of-a-friend type deal. December demands details, and gets a response that his friend is "Jeffrey", 6'3, balding, late 30's early 40's. Works as a fence. Knew his recruiter as "Calgary". Primary duties were watchman/snoop. States that his normal contact point is the "warehouse". The ladies recruit their captive to be an informant for them. He allocates an abandoned group of houses to the west as a meeting point. His name is "Murdis" (sp?) After sending a messenger to Orlan Sands (EL: Lily sending a note to Hammerfist ending in "XOXOXO <3 <3 <3" . Let the shipping begin.), the group heads over to the warehouse to begin stake-out operations. A few hours later, a dozen people leave the warehouse, including Murdis. Day 143: The Roof Is On Fire The warehouse has been pretty active over the last few days, meetings occuring rather frequently. December tries to eavesdrop one of those meetings, but is unsuccessful. The time has come to meet Murdis, and the group make their way into the house. Murdis is very, very nervous. While Fe is looking around the house, arrows whiz past her, striking the house with fire arrows. Combat: The Roof Is On Fire. An understandably confusing conflict with long range archers, and a couple of swordsmen; a lot of unnecessary damage running backwards and forwards through smoke, an arrow to the knee for December, and near-death for Fe later, the group eventually evades combat by using Rope Trick to hide, taking Murdis with them. Once they've made good their escape from the ambush, Murdis talks about what happened at the meeting. Mostly just spitballing and gossiping; The Nealing Siren had been sighted to the south; new King of Valis (Krazz) is on his throne; some guy named Dragonfoot was seen, and 'taken care of'. The ladies see little value in him any more, and release him to be on his way North. The group sneak back into town (minus December, who is still limping),gather their horses, and head for Orlan Sands. Day 144: Swords In The Sand Wary of potential ambushes now, the group decide to take a path along the shoreline to reach the ship, at full gallop. It's a good thing they did, as several (seven) men, with armor, bows and swords charge out of the middle of town after them. Combat: Speared in the Sands. The crew join in to repel boarders, with December and Elianna both taking up positions on the ballistae. Several severely critical shots into people leaves men pinned to the dock by giant arrows; Lily sets more on fire with a sneak fireblast. The Nealing Siren loses one crewmember in this battle. Also, they partially destroy a dock at Orlan Sands, and take a prisoner. The captive says that word travels fast; the organization knows that the crew spoke to the queen, and named names. That they will be hunted to the ends of the planet. (EL: He actually said 'ends of the earth', but being that they're on the coast, that seems kind of silly.). He works for the Ivenguard, who are a group that works from the shadows to get things done. After surprisingly polite conversation with their captive, the crew use him to request parlay with the Ivenguard. The crew loots 2 shortbows, 3 longswords, 3 sets of chainmail. A set of chainmail is given to Elianna. (EL: It is Crew Payday again. 104 gold, 8 silver paid out dead guy's 2 silver can get him a burial plaque or something.) Next crew Payday is Day 175.) Day 149: Run. The envoy returns with a rather simple response from the Ivenguard. "Run." When he tries to leave, Fe lassos him and drags him back. He adds that the local guardsmen are summoning reinforcements from Redstone Port to deal with the crew, for "Murder and Piracy". They bundle him up and throw him in the hold. The ship decides to leave Orlan Sands; wanted by the Ivenguard and Royal Guard both, the sunset beckons to the Nealing Siren, a world of uncertainty and danger ahead... Season Epilogue: ...You're Gonna Go Far Kid The crew ports in Clifton a few days later, listening to the local gossip; the Queen has died peacefully in her sleep. The Nealing Siren has been deigned a Pirate Vessel; there is a 10,000 gold bounty on their heads from the King of Valis. Rumors of Captain Anemoi have begun to rumble. Thus ends Misscliks D&D Pirate Edition Season One! Thank you to all of our viewers, and stay tuned for Season Two on the horizon! * Recap from [https://www.reddit.com/user/EtoileLion EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes